Cocoa!
by lacie-song
Summary: "Ya! kamu membacanya?" "Tentu saja, aku bahkan ingat dengan jelas berapa ukuran lingkar dadamu, pinggangmu, nona Huang" jawab Kris sambil menarik sudut bibirnya. Chap!2 [inspired by Cocoa!Shiho Kashiwagi] [KrisTao;GS;Typo;OOC] mind to review? c:
1. Chapter 1

**Cocoa!**

**Kris and Tao fanfiction**

**Rated M**

**GS;Typos;OOC**

**Song Lacie**

* * *

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang bak model sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

...

Tunggu! Kenapa dia terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat begitu?

"Ck, kenapa baekkie tidak menjawab sms-ku? Padahal dia bilang sendiri kalau ingin berangakt bersama denganku" gerutunya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Wohoo! Tak tahukah dia bahwa banyak pejalan kaki, terutama kaum adam, sedang berusaha keras untuk menelan ludah mereka sendiri karena melihat aksinya yang menggemaskan itu?

Tapi tampaknya sang gadis-model-berambut-pirang itu tetap acuh untuk mempertahankan aksinya yang imut itu.

Tapi kurasa dia tak akan lama untuk melakukan aksinya itu kar–

"TAOZI!"

–na, well.

Sebaiknya kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

**Tao pov**

Sial, kalau bukan karena nona kecil pecinta eyeliner itu aku akan meninggalkannya disini!

"Ck, kenapa baekkie tidak menjawab sms-ku? Padahal dia bilang sendiri kalau ingin berangkat bersama denganku" cibirku sambil berulang kali mencoba menghubungi nomer baekhyun, nona kecil pecinta eyeliner itu.

_Maaf, nomer yang anda tuju sed–_

ASTAGA! Ini sudah lima belas menit aku menunggunya. Apa sih yang dia lakukan?!

"Awas saja kalau alasan dia terlambat adalah eyeliner sialan itu, akan kupastikan stok eyeliner miliknya terbakar sore ini"

Sadis? Apa peduliku!

Ayolah, aku tidak ingin membuat reputasiku di SMA menjadi jelek karena terlambat- alay memang, tapi itu mempengaruhi nilai konserlingku!

Ah ya, namaku Huang Zi Tao. Orang Cina tapi belum pernah hidup di Cina. Aneh? Salahkan ayahku, Huang Siwon, yang belum pernah membawaku ke Cina. Dan alasannya tidak pernah jauh dari kata "Ayahmu ini sibuk kerja nak" "Maaf tapi hari ini Ayah ada meeting" dan blablabla kerja. Menyebalkan.

Tapi aku mesti bersyukur karena ibuku, Huang Miyoung, selalu bisa menemaniku ketika ayahku sibuk ini-itu kerja. Sebenarnya, jika diperhatikan aku tidak terlalu mirip ibuku.

Ya, aku lebih mirip ayahku.

Dari watak tegas, tinggi badan, warna kulit (walaupun aku **jauh** lebih putih dari ayahku), dan hidungku yang kelewat mancung ini.

Ah sudahlah, kenapa aku jadi bahas aku-lebih-mirip-dengan ini?

Baekhyun, ayolah dimana kam–

"TAOZI!"

For Gucci Sake! Akhirnya nona kecil eyeliner itu datang!

"Hebat sekali nona eyeliner, kau terlambat enambelas menit dan tigapuluh detik" cibirku sambil melipat tanganku di dada.

"Oh ayolah Taozi! Kau tidak tau betapa susahnya untuk menata rambut dengan model ini!" gerutunya sebal.

Model rambut? Hah

"Demi eyeliner sialanmu itu, untuk apa nona Byun Baekhyun yang terhormat ini, yang bahkan hanya mengandalkan sebuah jepit pita dan kuncritan berbulu itu pada rambutnya, sekarang peduli dengan rambutnya sekarang?" sindirku tegas sambil memperhatikan model rambutnya yang baru.

Memang sih, itu model rambut yang susah. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu tigapuluh menit hanya untuk menata rambutnya itu. (kalau mau tau rambutnya kayak gimana, coba gitu search saber fate/zero. Itu beneran susah modelnya-_- /curhat/)

"Kalau kau memang niat untuk memuji bilang saja, aku ikhlas kok"

"Eh, tapi ini bagus kan modelnya?" dia berputar-putar dihadapanku untuk memamerkan model rambutnya itu.

Aku hanya bisa memutar mata malas melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang kelewat semangat itu.

"Stop deh Baekhyun, selain aku bisa pusing, aku juga gak ingin kita terlambat. Oke, model rambutmu memang bagus, jadi ayo berangkat!" daripada mengulur waktu lagi hanya untuk rambut barunya Baekhyun, lebih baik kutarik tangannya!

" Ya ya ya! pelan-pelan saja Taozi!" rengeknya sambil berusaha mengimbangi jalan kakiku.

"Makanya jangan telat tadi. Dasar"

Ngomong-ngomong, tumben dia mau berangkat pagi. Biasanya juga sukanya datang semenit sebelum bel.

"Hei Baekki" aku mulai memperlambat jalanku.

"Apa Taozi?"

"Tumben kamu mau berangkat pagi, memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku curiga. Gimana gak curiga kalau dia hobinya -hampir- telat gitu.

"Hehe, Taozi memnag terbaik deh!" dia mengerlingkan mata.

Aku butuh kresek. Sekarang.

"Apasih, aku gak tau apa-apa kok" jawabku sambil memberikan ekspresi plis-matamu-bikin-aku-mual ke Baekki.

"Duh! Itu loh, ChanChan masuk hari ini!" teriaknya sambil memeluk lenganku erat.

Hah?

"Nugu ChanChan?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya di lenganku. Sakit!

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol! Murid di bagian selebriti! Jangan bilang kamu gak tau?" mukanya seolah mengatakan _'serius-elu-ga-tau-siapa-dia-?-!'_

"Kalau aku jawab engga, emang kenapa?" jawabku enteng sambil menendikkan bahu acuh. _Emang siapa dia sampai aku harus tau?_

"Ya ampun Huang Zi Tao! Dia model di M2M itu! Astaga, padahal banyak yang masuk sekolah kita karena ngincar para seleb!" dia masih mepertahankan ekspresinya yang tadi.

Ya, sekolahku dan Baekhyun ini agak 'unik'.

Sekolah yang diberi nama 'Cheonsa-SHS' ini punya dua bangunan yang dipisah.

Bukan, sekolah ini punya dua gedung yang dipisah bukan karena murid-muridnya bukan mukhrim. Bukan!

Jadi gedung A, adalah gedungnya para seleb. Kenapa aku bilang begitu?

Ya karena disini tempatnya para seleb! Mulai dari Lee Hayi, soloist YG itu sekolah disini. Bahkan kau tahu Kim Myungsoo dari Infinite itu? Dia lulusan sini!

Bahkan trainee SM, Seulgi, adalah adik kelasku, walaupun beda gedung tentunya.

Dan gedung B, adalah para non-seleb. Seperti diriku dan Baekki.

"Aku pilih sekolah ini karena jarak antara sekolah dengan rumahku tidak terlalu jauh, Baekki" jawabku kalem.

"Duh, dasar aneh" cibrnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Masalah gitu buat kam–

"KYAAAAA!"

"CHANCHAN! LIHAT KESINI DONG!"

"CHANYEOL-AH! SARANGHAE!"

"WU YIFAAAAANNN!"

"JADI PACAR NOONA YA KRIS!"

"ENAK SAJA KRIS PUNYAKU!"

"–u? Astaga!" teriakku kaget melihat gerombolan manusia kaum hawa yang memenuhi gerbang sekolahku.

"Oh My! Itu ChanChan Taozi! Kyaaaa!" Baekki mulai gak waras.

"Er, Baekki? Aku duluan ke kelas ya, aku gak kuat lama-lama disini" aku mulai mempersiapkan langkah kakiku. Sekaran aku (sedikit) bersyukur karena kakiku panjang seperti ayahku.

"Baiklah! Tolong bawakan tasku ya Taozi? Aku gak bisa foto ChanChan kalau bawa tas begini" pintanya sambil memasang puppy-eye.

Skak mat!

"eum, ba-baiklah! Hati-hati oke?" aku tidak mungkin sanggup tidak 'meng-iyakan' permintaan Baekki kalau dia mulai memberikan mata anjing yang imut begitu, hiks.

"Hehe! Makasih Taozi, you're my best friend!" dia memberiku flying kiss, dan aku langsung memasang pose ingin muntah, dan berlari mengikuti gerombolan makhluk di depan gerbang.

Hah, kalau gini bisanya masuk lewat belakang.

Poor for myself, sigh.

End Tao pov

"Puas memfoto ChanChhan tadi Baekki?"

"Eh Taozi! Tentu saja! Kau tau, tadi dia terlihat saaaangat tampan dengan rambut hitamnya itu! Astaga, aku ingin pingsan!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan hasil jepretannya ke Tao.

"Plis deh, kalau kamu pingsan. Aku bisa repot! Kamu berat Baekki!" jawab Tao tenang sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Jahatnya, padahal aku berhasil menurunkan berat badan menjadi 46 kg!"

"Bahkan aku hanya 44 kg Baekki! Astaga!" delik Tao dengan tajam.

"Hehe, okelah aku ngalah deh. Ngomong-ngomong tadi Kris juga terlihat sangat tampan! Aaaw, pingin deh jadi pacarnya" khayal Baekhyun sambil mengambil telur di bekal Tao.

"Ya ya! jangan ambil telurku Baekki! Lagipula tadi kau bilang ChanChan tampan, sekarang kau bilang Kris juga tampan? Ayolah, jangan jadi playgirl!" sembur Tao sambil memakan sosis di bekal Baekhyun, rupanya dia ingin balas dendam...

"Hei, aku cuma bilang ingin jadi pacarnya Taozi. Bukan berarti aku mau jadi pacarnya Kris juga. Lagipula aku cuma cinta sama ChanChan"

"Terserahmu saja deh"

Hening

"Eh Taozi, nanti aku gak bisa nemenin kamu pulang deh. Aku ada les nanti. Maaf ya?" pinta Baekhyun sambil metautkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, semangat ya nanti les-nya!" jawab Tao sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas seolah mengatakan _'fighting!'_

"Tentu saja! Eh, pinjem catatan biologi dong!"

"Bilang saja pingin nyontek" cibir Tao sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Hehe, Taozi memang pengertiaaaann~~"

**Tao pov**

Teng teng teng–

"Baiklah anak-anak sekian pelajaran hari ini, jangan lupa kerjakan hukumanmu Tao-sshi. Terima kasih" ucap Yuri-saem sambil keluar kelas.

Sial, mentang-mentang aku lemah di pelajaran sejarah jadi aku dari tadi kena incarannya? Pfft.

"Taozi, mau kubantu?" tanya Baekki sambil menolehkan kepalanya imut.

"Hm, aku lemah dalam pelajaran ini. Tolong ya?" pintaku manyun.

"Tentu saja! Tapi, jangan lupa 'bantuin' aku njgerjain pelajaran kimia ya!" jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Apanya yang 'bantuin'? orang kamu sukanya nyontek gitu" tanyaku sambil menghela napas.

"Nah itu tau! Hehe, tapi gaapa kan? Sebagai balas budi dong~"

Whatever, terserah kamu, penakno (lol)

"Ya ya, aku duluan oke?" aku mulai memasukkan barang-barang yang ada di loker mejaku. Mulai dari tepak pensil, buku catatan, bahkan bungkus makanan. Hei! Tadi aku tidak sempat membuangnya tahu!

"Ye! Hati-hati dijalan sayangkuu"

"Sayangmu dalam mimpi!" jawabku ketus.

Dan dari kejauhan aku bisa mendengar gelak tawa khas seorang Byun Baekhyun, dasar.

Ini belum musim dingin, tapi ini dingin sekali!

"Ah, apa aku bikin kue kering ya? buat camilan besok" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Sepertinya tidak buruk.

"Baiklah!"

...

"Terimakasih sudah berbelanja disini!" sapa kasir bergender perempuan itu padaku.

"Hm"

Sial, kenapa anginnya makin kencang sih? Ini menyebalkan.

Aku pun hanya bisa berjalan pelan-pelan, mengingat aku membawa kantung belanjaanku.

"Eh? Bukannya itu majalah yang pernah dibawa Baekki?" aku menghentikan langkah di depan kios penjual majalah.

Lihat sedikit kurasa bukan masalah, batinku.

"Eh? Ini bukan ChanChan deh" kukerutkan kening karena tidak tahu ini siapa.

"Wu Yi–Fan?" bacaku pada profil yang ada di majalah itu.

"Itu yang tadi diteriakkan anak-anak di gerbang tadi, oh jangan-jangan itu Kris!" aku mulai menebak dengan yakin.

Aku mulai melihat halaman selanjutnya, dan...

Oh My God!

Hei, bukannya peraturan di sekolah melarang siswanya untuk menindik?! Apa-apaan ini orang!

"Ck, dasar seleb! Mentang-mentang punya banyak uang jadi melanggar gitu" teriakku kesal sambil membanting majalah itu.

Drap drap drap drap drap

Eh? Apa itu?

Kulihat ada seorang lelaki, aku tak tau karena dia memakai masker, dikejar oleh banyak perempuan dibelakangnya.

Jangan-jangan dia maling?!

Aku mulai mempersiapkan ancang-ancang, begini-begini aku bisa wushu tahu!

Aku hampir bisa menendangnya ketika dia menahan kakiku, sontak saja aku–

"Ya! lepaskan dasar kau mal–

Cup!

–ing"

Apa-apaan dia! Dia menciumku! Ya, walaupun dia hanya mencium pipiku tapi tetap saja itu pelecehan!

"KYAAAA!"

"Argh! Kris mencium bibir wanita itu!"

Apa?! Tapi dia hanya mencium pipiku!

"Ya! si– siapa yang ber–

"Ya nona-nona! Dia pacarku dan kami memang ingin bertemu disini! Jadi pergilah!" jawab lelaki maling –ciuman pertamaku– itu dengan santai.

Apa?!

Dia tadi bilang pacar?!

"Ya Kris! Kau tidak pantas dengan perempuan itu!" jawab –mungkin ketua mereka– dengan lantang.

"Ya! dia jelek!"

Gyuts!

"Dia tidak modis!"

Gyuts! Gyuts!

"Dia bahkan bukan tipemu kan!"

Gyuts! Gyuts! Gyuts!

Cukuuup! Aku ingin meledak sekarang juga!

"Me–

"Terserah apa yang kalian katakan, tapi dia memang pacarku. Oke nona-nona, kami pergi dulu!" jawabnya sambil menarik lenganku menyuruhku untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Astaga! Kenapa mereka hobi sekali memotong pembicaraanku?!

Dan apa-apaan dia! Menarik tanganku tanpa mendengar perkataanku! Dasar maling!

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dari tempat tadi, dia menarikku untuk berhenti di gang sempit.

"Kurasa mereka tidak akan bisa mengejar kita disini" katanya kalem sambil melihat jam yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Oh ya, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baik-baik matamu!

"Jika maksudmu adalah bagian tubuhku tentu saja tidak! Lagipula barang belanjaku ketinggalan kan!" semprotku sambil mengatur napasku.

"Maaf, kupikir itu bukan masalah besar" jawabnya cuek.

Kampret

"Ya! ganti rugi! Kau sudah menghilangkan barang belanjaanku! Dan kau juga me- men" aku gak mungkin mengucapkannya, itu memalukan!

Dan dapat kulihat dia menyeringai

"Men apa nona?" tanyanya sok polos.

"Sudahlah! Pokoknya kembalikan barang belanjaanku!" aku berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak mau"

Sialan! "Dasar nyebelin! Coba tadi gak kutolong! Kamu pasti habis di serbu perempuan itu!"

"Apa aku tadi minta ditolong?"

Hening

"Y- ya engga! Ah udahlah, kamu nyebelin!" aku melemparkan beberapa kertas yang ada di tasku ke arahnya.

Aku berlari sambil marah-marah.

"Dasar cowok aneh! Eh, tapi aku gak tau itu tadi siapa? Ah sial!"

End Tao pov

Lelaki tadi mengambil kertas yang dilemparkan Tao ke arahnya.

"Hng? Huang Zi Tao? Menarik" dia menampilkan seringai yang kurasa itu seringai mesum.

Gimana gak seringai mesum? Orang kertas yang dilempar Tao tadi adalah hasil pemeriksaan tubuhnya Tao!

Terlihat dia berusaha menghubungi seseorang

"Halo?"

...

"Ya, aku menerima tawaran iklanmu"

...

"Asal, aku ingin modelnya diganti"

...

"Tidak, aku ingin...

Huang Zi Tao menjadi lawan main di iklan itu"

...

"Senang berbisnis denganmu juga Kim-sshi"

Tutup pemuda pirang itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Zi Tao, pasti"

**TBC**

**Buahaha! Yaampun, akhirnya kesampean juga bikin ff KrisTao! **

**Oke, let me introduce my self! /bgm igab snsd/**

**Song Lacie imnida!**

**Author baru di dunia screenplays ini**

**Suka baca ff KrisTao apalagi yang rated m /geplak/**

**Suka nge-review juga tapi entah kenapa sering gak keposting /pundung/**

**Oh iye, ini gue bingung bilangnya. Cerita ini keinspirasi sama komik yang judulnya kalau gak salah ya 'Cocoa!' juga-_-**

**Tapi gue lupa siapa yang buat /nyengir/**

**Kalau ada yang tau beritau gue ea**

**Gue masukkin rated m emang karena nanti bakal ada adegan hahahihi gitu dah**

**Gue yakin yang mesum langsung nyengir bahagia ngerti /termasuk gue/**

**Oke dah, sekian dari gue**

**Gue tau ini banyak typo, jadi gue minta maaf**

**Manusia banyak salah bung!**

**Sign**

**Song Lacie**


	2. Chapter 2 Tawaran

_**Cocoa!; Song Lacie**_

**Kris and Tao (Exo) fanfiction**

**GS (**_gue belum bisa bikin yaoi_**), Typos (**_manusiawi bung_**), OOC;AU (**_intinya sih karakter Kris sama Tao yang asli sama disini BEDA, yeah_**), T+ (**_jangan kecewa ea_**), a little bit of Humor (**_sebenarnya gak yakin ini masuk genre humor, humor mesum iya_**), dan sebagainya.**

**Inspired by; Cocoa! By Shiho Kashiwagi (**_akhirnya gue inget nama pengarangnya!_**)**

**a/n:**** dibawah ea, kalau bisa wajib baca emuach (**_jangan muntah_**)**

_Preview chapter sebelumnya;_

"Kurasa mereka tidak akan bisa mengejar kita disini" katanya kalem sambil melihat jam yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Oh ya, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baik-baik matamu!

"Jika maksudmu adalah bagian tubuhku tentu saja tidak! Lagipula barang belanjaku ketinggalan kan!" semprotku sambil mengatur napasku.

"Maaf, kupikir itu bukan masalah besar" jawabnya cuek.

Kampret

"Ya! ganti rugi! Kau sudah menghilangkan barang belanjaanku! Dan kau juga me- men" aku gak mungkin mengucapkannya, itu memalukan!

Dan dapat kulihat dia menyeringai

"Men apa nona?" tanyanya sok polos.

"Sudahlah! Pokoknya kembalikan barang belanjaanku!" aku berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak mau"

Sialan! "Dasar nyebelin! Coba tadi gak kutolong! Kamu pasti habis di serbu perempuan itu!"

"Apa aku tadi minta ditolong?"

Hening

"Y- ya engga! Ah udahlah, kamu nyebelin!" aku melemparkan beberapa kertas yang ada di tasku ke arahnya.

Aku berlari sambil marah-marah.

"Dasar cowok aneh! Eh, tapi aku gak tau itu tadi siapa? Ah sial!"

**End Tao pov**

Lelaki tadi mengambil kertas yang dilemparkan Tao ke arahnya.

"Hng? Huang Zi Tao? Menarik" dia menampilkan seringai yang kurasa itu seringai mesum.

Gimana gak seringai mesum? Orang kertas yang dilempar Tao tadi adalah hasil pemeriksaan tubuhnya Tao!

Terlihat dia berusaha menghubungi seseorang

"Halo?"

...

"Ya, aku menerima tawaran iklanmu"

...

"Asal, aku ingin modelnya diganti"

...

"Tidak, aku ingin...

Huang Zi Tao menjadi lawan mainku di iklan itu"

...

"Senang berbisnis denganmu juga Kim-sshi"

Tutup pemuda pirang itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Zi Tao, pasti"

_End preview_

**Tao pov**

"Sial sial sial!" tendangku pada semua benda dikamarku, tak terkecuali nona panda yang sangat kusayangi itu, dengan brutal.

Apa salahku hingga dipertemukan dengan namja mesum macam dia Ya Tuhan?!

Apa ini karma karena tidak sengaja menemukan majalah Playboy milik ayahku?!

Betapa teganya Engkau Tuhan, padahal dosa yang kulakukan tidak besar (ya, hanya menemukan majalah Playboy milik ayahnya dan langsung membakarnya karena cemburu dengan dada milik Miranda Kerr yang lebih aduhai dari miliknya sendiri).

"Kalau gini kan batal bikin cookies, hiks" tangisku pecah. Padahal aku berniat membagikan kue kering itu ke baekki.

Ingin marah tapi pada siapa...

Ingin banting orang tapi siapa yang harus dibanting...

Ingin bunuh diri tapi tiba-tiba keinget dosa...

Ya Tuhan kuatkanlah iman Tao...

(_kenapa jadi melankolis begini?!_)

"Yaudah deh, ngerjain tugas. Bosen galau" ucapku dengan santai sambil membereskan benda-benda yang menjadi korban kekejamanku tadi.

"Sampai besok aku ketemu cowok-mesum-berambut-pirang-bertindik itu akan ku giling jadi keripik!"

Eh tunggu,

Cowok

Rambutnya pirang

Juga bertindik?

Kayaknya pernah tahu, dimana ya?

"Tauk ah, masa bodoh inget cowok macem dia. Belajar Tao! Semangat!" tak lupa memasang sebuah ikat kepala bertuliskan dengan huruf hangul '_semangat!_'.

**Tao pov end**

**Normal pov**

"TAOZIIEE~"

"Astaga Baekki! Kamu mau buat aku jantungan hah?" omel Tao melihat kelakuan teman-sebangku-sehidup-sematinya yang kelewat aktif.

"Hehe, maaf Taozie~ aku lagi seneng masa" ucap Baekhyun sambil menaruh tas selempangannya di kursi.

"Kamu lagi seneng? Aku malah lagi sebel" cibir Tao sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Gak nanya ah"

...

Hening

"Yaudah, aku pergi deh" keliatan nih, si tokoh utama kita ngambek.

"Bercanda Taozi sayang, duh jangan sensitif gitu ah. Lagi pms ya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan (sok) menyesal dan jangan lupa tangannya yang menggelayut di lengan Tao.

Geplak!

"A- appo! Ya teganya kau memukul kepalaku yang indah ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Tao hanya bisa memutar matanya malas.

"Apanya yang indah dari kepalamu itu? Kuncrit rambutmu? Oke, walaupun aku lebih suka kuncritan rambutmu yang ini, karena tidak berbulu, tapi apanya yang indah?" jawab Tao malas.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggerutu kecil sambil tetap memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eh, Min-saem hari ini gak masuk kan? Ke atap yuk Baek, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" kata Tao sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelas mereka.

"Eum? Tumben, ada apa nih?" Tao hanya menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan paksa.

"Ya ya ya! sakit Taozii"

"Makanya diam!" jawab, lebih tepatnya bentak, Tao.

Baekhyun hanya bisa cengo sambil berusaha menyamai langkah kakinya dengan Tao.

_Ta- Tao kalau lagi pms serem ah_, batin Baekhyun.

We love you always, Byun Baekhyun.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?"

"Kamu mau cerita apa Tao sayang?" jawab Baekhyun sambil manyun. Hati-hati bibirmu dower Baekhyun.

"Ah, ya... kemaren, aku... di- dicium cowok" bisik Tao pelan, dia masih punya malu.

"APA?! CIUM?" jerit Baekhyun tanpa bersalah.

"Sst! Duh, untung kita ada di atap. Coba di kantin, taruh dimana mukaku nanti?" muka Tao mulai memerah, duh.

"Maaf sayang, hehe. Yaampun, siapa yang berani mencium ketua atlet wushu di sekolah ini hm?" tanya Baekhyun jahil.

"Ukh, jangan mentertawaiku! Kalau aku tahu siapa orangnya hari ini dia pasti akan kuja–

"TEBAK INI SIAPA!"

"–dikan, GYAAA! SIAPA KAU?!" teriak Tao kesetanan, dia kaget karena tiba-tiba ada makhluk bersuara om-om menutup matanya tiba-tiba.

"Ta- Taozi! It- ituuu!" Baekhyun tak bisa berkata dengan benar, sebenarnya itu siapa?

"SIAPA BAEK? GYAAA OM-OM MESUM LEPASKAN TANGANMU!" Tao menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk memberi om-om itu wushu. Enak saja tiba-tiba menutup matanya!

"Woho! Santai nona cantik! Aku tidak memiliki niat jahat denganmu!" akhirnya om-om itu melepaskan tangannya.

Baekhyun masih mangap.

"Apasih! Emang kamu siapa?!" tanya Tao ketus.

Cowok, iya dia belum jadi om-om, itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kamu tidak tahu aku siapa nona?" cowok itu memberikan tatapan _cius-miapah-elu-gatau-siapa-gueh-?-!_

"Ta- Taozi itu loh.." akhirnya Baekhyun gak mangap lagi.

Tao mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

_Itu telinga apa telinga? Gede banget. Eh tapi dia ganteng sih_, batin Tao sambil mengingat siapa cowok di hadapannya itu.

"AAKH!" jerit Tao dengan pose _gue-tau-elu-siapa_

Si cowok menatap Tao dengan senang.

Baekhyun kembali mangap.

"AKU GATAU KAMU SIAPAA" jerit Tao (lagi) frustasi.

Buset. Padahal posenya yakin tau gitu. Endingnya malah bilang gatau.

"Duh! Itu ChanChan Taozi!" ucap Baekhyun gemas dengan kelakuan Tao yang kelewat lemot itu.

Cowok itu, mari kita sebut Chanyeol, memberikan senyum lima jarinya.

_Tu, wa, ga, pat, selawe, eh berapa tadi giginya? Banyak bener_, batin Tao cengo.

"Ya! nona mungil yang manis itu benar! Park Chanyeol imnida! Kau Tao kan?" Chanyeol masih mempertahankan senyum 'maut'nya itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke Tao.

Walaupun canggung, Tao tetap membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol. Biar sopan dikit lah.

"Eh iya, Huang Zi Tao imnida. Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Tao bingung, orang dia gak punya temen di kawasan seleb, terus ngapain si pemuda bergigi ini nyari dia?

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya "Astaga, hampir lupa. Ini ada surat dari Kris Hyung"

"Kris?"

"Iye, buka sana" usir Chanyeol.

_Ini Kris siapa lagi, astaga_, batin Tao malas.

Nasib punya otak macam manusia jaman purba (otaknya kecil) emang susah, be a strong person Tao.

"Yaudah deh, balik duluan ya. bye" Tao langsung pergi dari atap sekolah.

Kayaknya dia lupa sama seseorang.

Baekhyun!

_Chanyeol bilang aku manis, Chanyeol bilang aku manis, Chanyeol bilang aku manis, Chanyeol bilang aku manis, Chan_–, Baekhyun memasang tampang bahagia dan tidak sadar kalau dia ditinggal sahabat sehidup-sematinya itu.

"Er nona?"

_Suara ChanChan bagus banget dari dekat astagaaa_, Baekhyun masih gak sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah di depannya sambil memegang bahunya.

"Nona? Halo nona?"

_Jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini Ya Tuhan_

"BUSET JUSTIN BIEBIER TELANJANG NARI STRIPTEASE MASYAALLAH!"

"MANA? MANA ORANGNYA?!" jiwa nepsong Baekhyun kumat mendengar kata 'telanjang'. Waduh.

"Pfft! Haha, nona tadi ketipu! Ingat kita hidup di Korea noona bukan di negara barat tempat justin bibir itu tinggal!" Chanyeol tampak menahan tawanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Y- ya! Jangan menertawaiku!" jawab Baekhyun sambil menahan malu.

"Baiklah baiklah, maafkan aku nona?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun imnida" jawab Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

Chanyeol juga membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

Sudahlah, mari kita tinggalkan dua makhluk yang saling senyum-senyum gak jelas itu.

Mari kembali ke tokoh utama kita.

**Normal pov; end**

**Tao pov**

Aku memang sengaja meninggalkan Baekki disana dengan Chanyeol, kapan lagi Baekki bisa bersama si gigi banyak itu?

Baekki benar-benar berhutang banyak denganku, keke.

"Apa sih isi suratnya?" aku mulai membuka surat yang diberikan-Kris-dengan-perantara-Chanyeol.

_Datanglah ke lapangan di gedung A setelah sekolah selesai_

_Kalau kau tidak datang, akan kusebar fotokopi data hasil tubuhmu_

_Ps: aku tidak main-main_

What the–?

"Apasih, anceman gak mutu gini" langsung kuremas hingga tak berbentuk kertas ancaman itu.

Ada-ada saja, toh kertas itu ada di tas.

Bentar

"Kayaknya aku kemaren ngelempar kertas juga ke cowok mesum itu"

Jangan bilang

JANGAN BILANG KALAU KEMARIN YANG NYIUM (pipi) AKU ITU KRIS?!

"Dan kertas yang aku lempar itu hasil pemeriksaan kemaren?" panik. Serius aku panik.

Gimana kalau beneran disebar?

Tapi kalau dia bohong gimana?

Tapi kalau beneran juga gimana?! Duh

Tenangkan dirimu Tao, tenang "B- baiklah, nanti datang saja dan langsung minta kertas itu kembli. Itu mudah Tao"

Ya, _mudah_ sekali kok Tao...

**Tao pov; end**

**Normal pov**

"Taozi?"

"Hng? Ada apa Baekki?" tanya Tao sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya, mengingat pelajaran terakhir telah selesai.

"Hari ini... aku gabisa nemenin kamu pulang" jawab Baek sambil merunduk dengan pipi merona.

Tunggu, merona?

"He? Wae? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Baekki?" selidik Tao.

"E, e... itu.. besok saja kuceritakan! Bye!" setelah berbicara seperti itu, Baekyun langsung kabur.

"Ya! Ck, anak itu benar-benar berhutang banyak denganku" Tao hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun yang langsung pergi entah-kemana-bersama-siapa.

"Padahal aku ingin memintanya menemaniku untuk bertemu dengan Kris itu, hah" hela nafas Tao terlihat sangat berat. Sebegitu gugupnya kau Tao?

_Tinggal ambil kertasnya, terus pulang, dan anggap sebelumnya gak pernah tau dia!,_ batin Tao berkali-kali untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Tapi tetap saja, walaupun sudah mengucapkan- err mantra? Untuk tidak gugup itu, Tao tetap terlihat gugup. Lihat saja, berulang kali dia menggaruk kepalanya, yang entah beneran gatal ataupun tidak, dan tangannya yang tidak bisa diam untuk tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Semangat Tao, kamu pasti bisa!

**Normal pov; end**

**Tao pov**

"Mana orangnya?" kataku sambil liat kanan dan kiriku.

Oh ayolah, untuk menyusup ke gedung A saja susah, mengingat aku harus mengelabui (lebih tepatnya membuat pingsan) guru penjaga gedung, cepatlah datang cowok mesum!

Tep!

"GYAAA! SIAPA KAU?!" teriakku kaget pada sebuah tangan yang ada di atas pundakku ini.

"Nona, kalau kau terus berteriak sekeras itu, guru yang telah kau buat pingsan akan bangun dan satpam akan kesini" jawab seorang pria kalem.

Dan sepertinya aku tau ini suara siapa.

"B- bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku membuat pingsan guru penjaga di depan, hah?" jawabku sambil menahan malu, tentu saja malu. Perbuatan tidak sopan begitu ternyata ada yang tau? Bagaimana kalau aku sampai dilaporkan?!

"Mukamu menggambarkannya dengan sangat jelas. Ketua wushu" ejek dia.

Sial

"Tapi, walaupun mukamu begitu. Tidak kusangka kamu punya lingkar dada yang lumayan"

Tunggu

LINGKAR DADA?!

"Ya! kamu membacanya?" tanyaku dengan muka memerah ke Kris –pria itu.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan ingat dengan jelas berapa ukuran lingkar dadamu, pinggangmu, nona Huang" jawab Kris sambil menarik sudut bibirnya.

_Ganteng-ganteng tapi mesum, cih._

"Kau tidak akan menyebarkan kertasnya kan? Aku sudah disini untuk menemuimu!" aku mengulurkan tangan dengan maksud meminta kertasnya kembali, dan pulang!

Kris semakin melebarkan senyuman- mungkin lebih tepat disebut seringai?

"Tentu saja tidak nona manis. Ada syarat yang harus kau ikuti kalau mau kertas ini kembali" Kris mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang membawa kertas, kertas itu!

"Hah? Ta- tapi, di surat tadi kau bilang langsung memberikannya kalau aku datang kan? Itu curang kalau kau tetap tidak mau mengembalikannya!" seruku marah.

"Aku bilang datang ke sini, bukan mengembalikan kertasnya" jawab Kris tenang.

"Te- tetap saja! Pokoknya kembalikan!" aku berusaha melompat untuk mengambil kertasnya. Sial, kenapa dia bisa setinggi ini sih?!

"A a a~ turuti atau yang lebih parah akan kusebarkan ukuran lingkar dada dan pinggulmu pada saat radio siswa?"

Aku Cuma bisa cengo, _kalau gini kepaksa!_

"Baiklah! Aku turuti, jadi apa yang kau mau hah?" jawabku dengan muka masam, dasar pria mesum licik!

"Gampang, aku hanya ingin kau jadi lawan mainku di iklan terbaruku" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, bukan seringai, dan... dia terlihat tampan.

Eh? Tampan?

Hell no!

"B- baiklah! Akan kuturuti, jadi mana kertasnya!" minta kertasnya dan langsung kabur, aku harus melakukannya!

Kulihat dia menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak sekarang! Turuti dulu kemauanku, ayo ke studio!" Kris langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari menuju parkiran gedung A.

"YAAA!"

**TBC**

**Yaampun, maaf ngaret gini apdetnya. Padahal udah nentuin kalau setiap sabtu harus bisa apdet T_T**

**Maaf ya /puppy eye bareng Luhan/**

**Maaf juga belum ada adegan, ya you know what i mean la, itu T_T**

**Ya masa baru ketemu langsung sex, eh keceplosan, gitu?**

**Kasian Tao-nya T_T**

**Eh iya, kemaren pas aku baca review kalian, ada yang bilang jalan ceritanya mirip sama salah ff disini dengan cast KrisTao juga?**

**Wah, minta dong link-nya! Buat asupan ff KrisTao gue /apa/**

**Mungkin dia juga keinspirasi sama Cocoa!Shiho Kashiwagi ya?**

**Tapi gatau lagi sih, hehe.**

**Oh ya, kemaren kan gue bilang 'suka review tapi gatau kenapa review-nya gamasuk'**

**Itu setelah gue coba lagi, ternyata harus log in!**

**Astaga, sebel gue sama hp butut ini T_T**

**Makasih buat yang baca, fav (bahkan ada 11 orang!), follow (lima kalau gak salah ya?), sama review!**

**Khusus buat yang review, ada ciuman untuk kaliaan~~~ /cium satu-satu/ /dihajar/**

**Review lagi?;3**

**Sign**

**Song Lacie**


End file.
